The Bliss of Midnight
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: In the far, far future, Rika Furude's husband, Toon Link, has been gone for far too long. She begins to think her husband died, but is soon proven wrong once he returns to her. When the lovers get back together again, it's nothing but bliss. ToonxRika.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] This is simply just a story that I wanted to write. It's not great, okay? I'm not that good of a writer, but hey, I love doing it anyway. I'm also very sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I hate typos. I hate them with a passion. I really do.**

_**(The Bliss of Midnight)**_

The well-known swordsman, Link, also known as Toon Link, has been very busy lately. He always had to save so many villages and islands that were in severe peril and whatnot. He married his longtime girlfriend, Rika Furude, about a month ago, and just like he thought, he was not able to spend nearly as much time as he wanted to spend with her.

He knew that their marriage was going to be kind of rough since he always had to leave all of the time, but even he thought that these recent, senseless and evil attacks were just getting too out of hand. It was a miracle that he was even able to handle all of this turmoil all by himself. Link was definitely not the same swordsman that he was a long time ago, though. After all of the training that he did with Orca, and also along with all of the other cruel and nonsensical hardships that he has faced, Toon Link turned out to be one of the most skilled and feared fighters in the world.

Rika was actually quite used to her husband being gone for so long. There were times when Link was gone for weeks, making her believe that he died in some kind of way. But every time when he came back to her, every time when he gave her that long-awaited embrace of his, she felt like his arrival was always worth the wait. These two married, young lovers believed that their marriage was going to be plain and downright perfect, but that sadly was proven wrong.

It wasn't because they weren't getting along or anything, it was the fact that they couldn't seem to get any peace. Every day something stupid would happen, and that meant that the young and courageous hero had to go fix up the troubles. She hated that sometimes, actually almost all of the time. She hated how it seemed like nobody ever counted on somebody else other than Link.

It always had to be Link. It was like the people were saying, "Link, do this! And Link, do those things, too!" She sometimes wished that all of these stupid people, and monsters, would just fall down and die somewhere. Of course, those thoughts of hers were wrong and she knew better, but could you really blame her for thinking like that sometimes?

Link, too, wished that their marriage didn't have to be this way. He accepted this new and challenging lifestyle way before he got married, though. He knew that the constant evils of the world were going to attack everything, and he knew that it was his destiny to protect and save anyone that he possibly could.

Ever since he turned fifteen years of age he was dealing with stuff like this, so it wasn't really anything that new at all to him, but it was frustrating at times, and he did always come very close to losing his life. He'd never forget the horrible time when he lost half of his finger and got his right arm completely torn off, having to get it replaced with a mechanical, metal arm; his younger sister, Aryll, gave him that new arm. Those were such troubling times.

One of the things that Rika suffered from when Link was gone for so long was pure, sheer boredom, but it was mostly all worry, though. She always had faith in God and believed that he'd able Link to be alright, but sometimes she sort of doubted that he would return. She felt stupid for doubting, but it just happened. Thankfully, she never lost all of her hope. She knew he was going to return at some point. Anyway, just to mention it, the two lived on an island. Link built their dream house on this island from the ground up, which took a long while.

When they turned eighteen, which is what they are now, they soon got married. Well, Rika is actually way passed one hundred years old, but that's beside the point. There would be times when Rika would sail across the Great Sea to visit other lands that she never seen before. She always did that when she was feeling kind of bored. She could sail because Link taught her how to many years back; he obtained more than one sailboat overtime. The traveling warrior has been gone for about two months now.

He told his wife that he was going to be gone for quite some time before he left. He told her about how serious and hazardous this mission was. The fact that he has been gone for so long really, REALLY concerned the woman. It was now midnight. Rika was currently outside, slowly walking around the fairly large island, listening to the calming sounds of the waves washing up on the seashore.

She was wearing a light green, thin negligée; she was also barefooted. Many perturbed thoughts swam through her mind as she walked along the shore, the cold water of the sea touching her bare feet. She then looked up into the night sky that was full with bright and beautiful stars. The moon looked a lot bigger and brighter than usual this very night. The young woman soon stopped walking and just stared up at the sky, a small gust of wind blowing her nightdress and her beautiful, long, flowing, blue tresses.

"Where are you, Link? Do you have any idea just how worried I feel right now?" she whispered to herself, her oncoming emotions of melancholy making tears billow up in her eyes.

"What are you feeling so worried about? I told you that I'd be alright," laughed a voice, a much acquainted voice that made her feel like her heart just jump up into her throat.

She slowly turned around, her eyes now meeting with the eyes of her husband. He looked like a mess, a complete and utter mess. He had these huge scars all over his face and body, his tunic was torn quite badly, and even his metallic arm looked like it was about to fall off. Rika was so very happy to see Link again, but she couldn't ever stand seeing him so badly beaten. A warm smile graced her face as she gawked at him with wonderment, her heart pounding faster and faster with each second that passed. He's never been gone for this long before. She could sort of tolerate maybe a week or two, but two whole months? Link truly doesn't have the slightest clue of what kind of suffering and worriment he put his wife through. It was quite the trip.

"Did you miss me, Rika?" he then asked her, a smile on his starkly scraped face.

What a stupid question that was. He knew for a fact that she missed him, but he missed her company just as much. She continued to gaze at him with those slanted and sharp looking eyes of hers for a moment, and then soon began to walk over towards the man clad in green.

Link closed his eyes, expecting to get a hug from her, but instead got a really hard slap to the face. He didn't see this coming at all. In fact, it took him a few seconds to realize what just happened. His head was turned away from hers, not moving an inch as he tried not to make any sounds of pain. He already felt soreness enough, and his cheek was really starting to sting him now. After a while, Link then began to hear her sobbing, which made him turn his head to look at her. When he looked at her, he saw a mixed look of anger, sadness and contentment all in one expression.

The look in her beautiful, violet colored eyes spoke to him. It was at this moment when he realized that his wife was going through some really tough times of her own. Sure, he was going through death-defying areas and having over-the-top blood spewing fights with monsters, but Rika went through things that were just as bad. Once he realized this, he started to feel very upset. Link didn't mean to make her worry so much, and not even he knew that his adventure was going to take him that long.

"What kind of a dumb question is that? Of course I missed you, you idiot." Rika was trying her best to keep her voice from breaking up, but she failed greatly on trying to keep that up.

The blonde warrior didn't know what to say to her. What could he possibly say to her anyway? The two continued to look at one another, both feeling pretty tongue-tied at the moment. Rika then placed her right hand on Link's face, softly rubbing the swollen, red flesh. It felt so tender and sensitive to touch. Link's body quivered a little as his wife lightly stroked his cheek. It's been so long since he felt her placid, loving touch. Oh, how he yearned for this feeling again. As he began to think about it, he started to wonder how he lasted as long as he did without seeing her, without feeling her.

"Look at you," she breathed out, a look of deep compassion in her eyes, her voice as soft as a feather.

"It's nothing. I'm alright," he then spoke to her, trying not to make her worry so much.

Tears continued to run down her face, her hand still leisurely caressing the slightly swollen cheek of her husband. After about a minute of that, Rika then stopped her actions and leaned over to him, ever so gently placing her soft lips on his cheek. The tenderness of her kiss quickly made the pain vanish. It was like he was never in any pain at all. A few seconds later, she then slowly pulled away from him, her violet orbs back glancing into his dark green gems.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, Link. I'm so sorry. It's just that… I am so happy that you've come back to me, but I am also very angry about how long it took for you to come back. You scared me, Link. You scared me so much." She sounded and looked so contemptible. He never wanted to upset his wife like this, not ever. But now he did, so what now?

Link then put his arms around her body, now giving her a tight, loving and warm hug. She melted in his strong and somewhat muscular arms. Soon as he embraced her, that ardent feeling of love that she nearly forgot about flowed all throughout her body. She loved being held by him, and only by him. There was nobody else he would want to hold, either. His hand soon touched the back of her head, softly rubbing her there. This embrace felt so good to them.

They both believed that they wouldn't ever be able to do something like this again, but God abled them to reunite with each other, and that is all that really mattered. She smelled so darn good. Rika always did, even when they were younger. Her natural scent, and sometimes along with various types' of perfume, was a smell that he'd never forget or tire from smelling. For the past two months, the only things he smelled were dead bodies, blood, poisonous gases, and other horrible things. So to him, being able to whiff his wife's lovely scent again felt like a tremendously wonderful thing, which it was.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Rika. To be honest with you, I actually did not believe it would have taken me that long, but I'm so glad that it's over with now. Do you forgive me?" asked the swordsman; his lips now touching her ear, and later began to tenderly nibble on her auricle, making her body twitch with pleasure.

She continued to marginally rest her head against his shoulder, her tears getting his green tunic all wet. After a few seconds passed on by, she then responded with a low and gloomy sounding voice, "I don't know."

It seemed like she was toying with him, but Link knew Rika, he knew her a little bit too well, and he knew exactly how to break her down from holding this little grudge against him. Since playing with her ear wasn't working, he then decided to make his way down to her neck, soon placing slow and steady kisses all down her collar. Link was still holding onto his wife, feeling her delicate body shudder with desire. He knew for a fact that she was giving into him, and he loved it.

"I beg for your forgiveness, my love. Will you bless me with that forgiveness?" he asked her, continuing to trail down her silky décolletage with his sweet kisses. This was beginning to drive her closer towards the edge. Rika knew that she couldn't ignore him for too much longer. Her body would not allow that. She dreamed of the day when they'd be able to do something like this again, and so did he.

"Y-yes, I forgive you," she silently gasped out, her eyes closed shut as Link continued to pleasure her.

He soon stopped what he was doing, and then looked her straight in the face. She opened up her eyes a little and saw him gazing at her. His eyes were always so stunning to her. Well, his eyes and just about every other single thing about him. Rika was breathing kind of hard now. Her eyes were half lidded, mouth slightly open. He was very glad to see that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Thanks for forgiving me," he spoke, that humble smile of his still on his face. By just looking at his beautiful wife was making his body heat up all of the sudden. She was such an angel to him. Every time he looked at her, he'd feel like he was falling deeper in love with her; she, of course, felt the same way towards him. "Do you know just how beautiful you look right now, Rika? I don't deserve it… I honestly don't deserve to look into the eyes of such a wonderful, magnificent woman."

After that statement of his, she then hurriedly pressed her moist, smooth lips against his, giving her husband a soft, yet very passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and quickly kissed her back, now letting his fairly rough hands travel all over her glorious body. Barely anything could ever top the feeling they'd always get when they kissed. Each kiss that they shared in life always felt so magical and enchanted.

After quite some time of that, they soon started to calm down. They went from being frantic and impassioned to relaxed and gentle. Nothing else mattered to them but each other at this very moment. Every time when they thought that they possibly couldn't fall any more in love with one another than they already were now, they'd always be proven wrong when they engaged in such an amorous activity. They both felt so intensely lost in each other's passion that they almost forgot that they had to breathe eventually. The two soon parted their lips away from each other's, now bringing their lenient, yet fervent kisses to a standstill.

Right when they were about to continue, for some reason they both started to laugh a little. They didn't really know why they started snickering, but they sure couldn't help it. A few seconds later, they then tried to look serious again, trying to get back into the mood as they titled and moved their heads back closer to each other's. Rika's right hand and left hand were on Link's shoulders, and Link's right hand was placed on Rika's midriff while his left hand was grabbing hold of her firm bottom. Soon as their mouths joined back together again, they also started to laugh again, making them unable to continue this any further. It seemed like they were so happy to be back together like this, it made them laugh with joy.

Since they couldn't do much else at the moment, they just started to hug each other again, the both of them still chuckling as they did so. "Stop laughing, Link! You're making me laugh, too!" Rika giggled, snuggling with him.

"Hey, you started doing it first, you know?" he laughed back, afterwards kissing the top of her head.

When a minute passed on by, so did their squeals of laughter. Link continued to massage her back, while Rika was using her fingers to play with his hair on the back of his head. "I was so lonely, Link. It was the loneliest that I've ever been before," she softly told him.

"I felt the same exact way, Rika." Link then stopped hugging her, placed both of his hands on her waist, and then whispered to her, "I journeyed through this cave that was perhaps the worst grotto I've ever been in, but what frightened me even more than that was thinking that I would probably not be able to see you again."

The blue haired woman felt her eyes about to water up with tears again. "You really felt that way?" she asked him, her voice ever so gentle.

"Yeah, I sure did. I thought I wouldn't be able to hold you tight in my arms anymore, or tell you that I love you, or even be able to kiss your saccharine, velvety lips again. Thinking about all of those things scared me tragically."

"Link, kiss me," she then straightforwardly responded to him, the tone of her voice clearly emotional.

Link, obliged with what his wife just asked him to do, once again kissed her lips, relishing this pristine feeling only the orifices of this angel could give him. The sounds Rika made greatly pleased him. It only made him desire the body of his wife even more than he already did.

The kiss was short, but vigorous. Within seconds, he broke the kiss, looking back into her eyes once again. One thing that Link loved a lot was making his wife feel delighted, and he could certainly tell he was doing a good job at that.

"Thank the Lord everything is alright now," happily declared the warrior in tights, his smile making her grin, as well.

"Isn't that the truth? I thank the Lord for everything that he's blessed me with, and that's including you, Link."

She was so sweet to him. He just couldn't get enough of her. Link was about to kiss her again, but he decided to do something else. He grabbed her hand and asked, "Care to take a walk with me around the island? It's a beautiful night, after all."

Her smile widened as she answered him back with a very jovial, "Of course!"

"I knew you would agree."

The couple then started to walk along the shore of their island. The scenery couldn't have been any prettier. The moon was big and bright, the weather was perfectly warm, the wind was calm and comforting, the sounds of the waves were amazing, they were billions of stars filling up the sky, and the fact that they were back reunited again and being able to share this wonderful night together was just the icing on the cake. An hour went by and they were still walking around, but soon enough, they both sat down next to each other by the coastline of the islet. This whole time, Link was telling Rika about his entire adventure, and it sure sounded like he had a lot of trouble.

"So you came close to dying how many times?"

"I'd say about 178 times," he replied with a smirk.

He was smiling, but she was frowning. "Oh, Link, that's terrible," Rika forlornly told him, her frown wiping the smirk from off of his face, replacing it with an unhappy expression.

The man then rested his back against the sand, later putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I know. So, did anything dire happen to you? Nobody bothered you or anything, right?" asked Link, looking kind of serious now.

"No, nothing bad happened to me at all. In fact, I sailed across the sea and found so many new places to explore. I have to take you there sometime."

"Oh, that sounds good, Rika. I'm just glad nothing bad came your way. If it did, I'd get up and do something about it right now."

"Thanks, Link, but thankfully nothing bad didn't happen."

"That's a relief," was his only response, his eyes now closed shut as he looked like he was about to fall into a deep sleep.

Rika just sat there and watched her husband lie down in the sand, her eyes studying each and every scratch and contusion on his body. He's been through so much, and yet he hardly even shows any emotion about it. He always amazed her when he did stuff like that.

Rika did see Link break down multiple times before, though. There were times in the past when he would just cry because of something that has happened to him, and she would always hold him in her arms, trying her best to comfort him. No matter how old he got, he always had that innocent and happy-like way about him. That was one thing that Rika always loved about Link. He could have the most serious and somber attitude at a time, but he could always easily turn back happy about something. Not many people could do that.

After a while, Rika then laid down next to him, her arm across his slightly broad chest, her head snuggling up against his neck. Everything felt so nonviolent and romantic. They both wanted this night to last forever, but of course, that couldn't happen. She felt her arm slowly moving up and down with his chest, the sounds of his inhaling and exhaling giving her such a peaceful sensation. This felt so much like a dream, a very fairy-tale like dream. Rika didn't want Link to ever leave from her side again, and Link didn't ever want to leave from her side, but he always had no choice in the matter.

With her nose right up against Link's neck, Rika then subtly began to inhale in his pungent scent. It wasn't the freshest smell, but she sure loved it anyway. It was the smell of a man who knocked on death's door many times, but received no answer. She then began to gradually place delicate, moist kisses on his neckline, feeling his body responding to her actions. Link wasn't all the way asleep, but he was close. Of course, that was until he felt something soft and wet moving around on his skin. He let her continue before he decided to make any moves of his own; he also tried his best not to make any noises.

Trying to do that was very hard. His wife was really arousing demonstrative feelings inside of him that were on truly high levels. He never knew he could feel so full with moods of such extreme craving and excitement. As his wife slowly sustained her passionate onslaught of kisses on his neck, he felt like he couldn't hold back his words anymore. All of this was just too much for him.

"Rika," he softly and vehemently groaned, sounding absolutely lost in desire.

"Oh, Link," she quietly whispered back as she quickly moved away from his neck and up to his mouth, the both of them now engaging in a zealous, affectionate kiss. Moments later, a rather immense wave then washed up on the shore, getting both Link and Rika soaking wet. This made them both scream and get up, afterwards laughing at each other. The waves appeared to be so calm and relaxed before, so that seemed very peculiar to them, but none the less hilarious.

"Oh, man! I'm so cold!" screamed Link, chuckling soon after. Rika just kept laughing at him, and that made him pull out his Wind Waker. "I'll use this, Rika! Don't think that I won't!" he humorously said to her.

"Oh, no you won't!" she laughed back, smiling as she tried to take it out of his hand. After their little game was over with, they both then started to calm down again, silence filling the air around them.

Soon enough, Link then uttered, "You know something, Rika?"

"Huh?"

"There is something that I forgot to tell you about. It is something that happened to me during my journey that really annoyed me," he explained to her, face looking serious-minded.

Hearing him say this really caught Rika's attention. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Well, if you didn't know already, a lot of people know about us being married. Our wedding was quite the huge event, and it seems no matter where I go, someone mentions it to me. The fact that most people know about that is definitely not the problem at all, it's just that… everyone tells me that I got married too young."

She didn't know what he was going to say to her, but this did kind of take her by surprise. "People are telling you that? Why the heck is it any of their business?" Rika started to look and sound pretty tense now.

"I don't know. It's really not any of their business at all. I'm not regretting anything, Rika, and I don't want you to think anything like that. I wanted to get married early. I wanted to get married to you as early as possible."

"Okay, but what are you exactly getting at?"

There was a slight pause before he replied back, "Do you truly feel happy being married to me? I know you love me and all, and I'm truly happy that you do, but I do know that I'm not the most smart and mature guy out there in the world. I mean, you lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. Surely there was some guy that wasn't as lame as me, you know? I don't know why, but sometimes I really feel like you deserve someone much better than me." He sure was down after he finished his rant, and Rika really couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was this nonsense that he was talking about?

Within seconds, she then swiftly walked over to him and placed both of her hands on his face. She looked so livid, yet so poignant. "Link, I didn't marry a boy, I married a man, and you're not just some regular man, either. You're the most amazing person that I've ever met, and I don't just say that to make you feel good, I really mean that from the bottom of my heart. I didn't fall in love with you because of your age; I fell in love with you because of who you are. I know I lived for a freakishly long amount of time, but there are reasons for that, which you already know about. Yes, I saw and met thousands of men, but they were nothing to me. You are the one, the only one, who can make my heart go crazy and make my body shake with joy."

Rika's reaction to all of this was already making Link feel pretty stupid for even mentioning it to her. She then continued by saying, "Link, we knew each other since we were thirteen, so wouldn't you think that I would know in head of time what I was getting myself involved into?"

He didn't speak; he only nodded his head.

"None of us knew that time itself was going to warp me to your world, but even when it did, I found myself gradually adjusting to everything. Sure, I never seen any of my friends since then, but I'm sure they're doing well. I also believe I'll be able to see them again someday. But even if I can't, so be it!"

She then took her hands from off of his face, but her gorgeous eyes never looked away from his. "I had so many fun and bizarre times here in this world, and they are memories that I will never, ever forget about. Like that one Christmas party at your grandmother's house, the time when Aryll made us eat those dreadful cookies, the time when we went on a pirate adventure with that Captain Whisker guy, that one Glade Spray incident, the time when you saved me from that huge bully, the horrible time we had on Delfino Plaza, that romantic train ride that you took me on years back, the outbreak of spiders that one day, the day when you built yourself a go-kart that was bound to blow up… Link, I could go on forever and a day talking about those times. Don't you remember those days, too?"

The warrior nodded his head again. "Yeah, I remember those times, Rika."

"Of course, not all of those times were great and dandy, but they still had something special about them. What I'm trying to say is if I never have met you, I know for a fact that I wouldn't have been as happy as I am right now. One of the times I remember the most is-"

"When I confessed my love to you," he then unexpectedly voiced, finishing what she was about to say.

Rika couldn't help but to smile as she looked at his simpering face when he said that. "Well, yeah. How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I think I know you quite a lot, Rika," was his reply, his face still looking exultant.

"That was the day of destiny, wasn't it, Link?"

"Yeah, I think it was," he retorted back, now grabbing onto her hand, his eyes gazing at the wedding ring that she was wearing.

She noticed him looking down at something, so the curious woman looked down as well, noticing that her husband was playing with her hand. It was amazing how childlike he could be at times, but like I stated before, that was something she always liked about him.

"What are you doing, Link?" giggled his comely wife.

"Looking at your wedding ring, silly," he modestly answered back, still observing it.

"But… why?"

Link then titled his head back up and looked at her, soon replying back quite blissfully, "Well, because this ring means that you belong to me, and just seeing you wearing it on your lovely finger always brightens me up, you know?"

"Awwwwwww, Link!" Her heart literally fluttered when he said that to her. She felt so warm inside, so loved. Rika then puckered her lips and quickly pecked Link on the mouth. "You're so sweet!"

"Aw, shucks. I'm not nearly as sweet as you, though."

"Oh, don't be silly!" she replied back with a titter.

A few moments later, she then grabbed both of his hands, making their fingers lace with each other's. "Link, to answer your question, yes I'm truly happy being married to you. I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend the rest of my life with. I'm so glad God sent me a man like you. I love you."

Link started to feel his sentiments getting the best of him again, which made his eyes start to tear up a little. He never liked crying for any reason at all, though. He felt like it made him look weak or something, but sometimes he just couldn't help it, like now for instance.

"I love you, too, Rika. I love you so much. Please… never leave me, okay?" Tears then began to trickle down his scratched up face.

Seeing him cry made Rika start crying, too. Tears of joy also began to fall down her cheeks as she spoke to him with a light tone of voice, "I'll never leave you, Link, and I know that you'll never leave me, either. Who cares about our ages? I lived for so long that it's ridiculous to even care anymore. Let people speak, let people do whatever they want! It will never take away my love for you, and I can promise you that."

Over time, so many tears streamed down her face to a point where it could be considered as crazy, and the same went for him. In times when their emotions were so profound like this, they always seemed to start crying during them.

"L-Link," she managed to say, even though her voice was all unsteady and whatnot.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying very hard to sound as strong as he could during this moment.

"I… I-I don't want you to go again!" she cried out loudly, her body trembling, eyes closed tight.

The way she sounded, the way she looked, all of it touched his soul in such a moving way. All of her feelings of agony and lonesomeness have really taken a toll on her, and he really did feel and see that. She certainly did not want Link to leave her again for so very long, and judging by the way she is acting, it seemed like she probably couldn't deal with it again, or at least not anytime soon.

"Rika," he painfully breathed, his tears not ceasing even the slightest bit.

Rika then stepped closer over to him and grabbed onto his tattered tunic, crying rather violently on his shoulder. "I don't want you leaving me like that again! I can't stand it anymore!"

Not really knowing what else to do as of right now, Link then grabbed onto his wife's delicate shoulders, pulled her off of him, looked into her crying eyes, and then gently tugged her body onto his, now giving her the most gentle and most heartfelt kiss that she has ever felt in her entire life. Something about this specific kiss stood out from all of the other ones, even the ones to come. Something felt so authentic about it, so immersed and sincere.

Their tears mixed along with one another's, their despondency dissipating as they both savored every single second of this moment of bliss. After a long, long time of that, they then stopped kissing, looked at each other, and then smiled.

"You know, it seems like ever since I came back here I can't keep my hands or lips off of you," chuckled Link, wiping the tears away from his wife's eyes with his thumb.

"Good. I hate it when you keep your hands to yourself for too long," Rika bouncily giggled back, also using her thumb to wipe away her husband's tears.

"There is something else that I forgot to tell you," he told her, still smiling.

Arbitrating by the way he was looking, it sure didn't seem like it was something bad, so she also continued to keep the leer on her face, as well. "Yes, sugar?" she sweetly asked him.

"I destroyed the precise last source of evil that threatened the very fabric of the Great Sea."

"Huh?"

"Rika, do you remember the things Orca always told us about when we were kids? You know… the evil stuff that was going to take over the world and stuff?"

"Oh, yeah, now I remember! Wait a minute; you destroyed the last of it?"

Link nodded jauntily. "Yeah, I did!"

Hearing this made Rika's eyes enlarge a little. "So… does that mean what I think it means?"

"You bet it does! I was waiting to tell you this since it was such great news. The chances of anything evil happening now is zero to none. It looks like all of that tough training paid off, huh? Orca may have been a creep, and he did rip off my arm, but dang, he sure taught me well. So, Rika, you don't have to worry about me leaving to go on some massive and dangerous adventure anymore. It's all over now, thank the Lord."

Before he could say anything else to her, Rika then screamed with joy and gave him the tightest hug known to mankind itself. "Oh, Link, that is unbelievable! I knew you would be able to take down all of those wicked baddies out there someday!" When he didn't say anything back, she looked up at him, noticing that he was turning blue. She then immediately let go of him afterwards. "Oops! Oh, sorry! I hate it when I get carried away like that."

After getting his breath back, he then said to her, "Aw, it's nothing. It's been a long day. How about we go inside, change into some warm, dry clothes and just call it a night?"

"Sounds good to me," agreed the girl with a sneer.

"Come on. Say it again for old times' sake."

"Nipah!"

"Alright, that was awesome!"

The married couple then walked inside of their house. Link took a bath before changing into his night clothes, and Rika was already wearing her nightgown, lying down in the bed as she waited for Link to come in. After a while, the scraped swordsman walked inside of the bedroom; he had on his pajamas.

"Come here," she serenely told him, reaching out her hand to him.

Link smiled as he continued to walk over toward his wife. He soon grabbed onto her hand, letting Rika pull his body over toward her own angelic frame. Once he was lying down completely, Rika then grabbed onto a thin cover and put it over their bodies, now lying down next to her husband. Link put his arm around her, soon getting into a comfortable position; Rika just cuddled up with him. They both then closed their eyes. The pliability of the bed and the warmth of each other's bodies made them feel like they were about to drift off to sleep at any second now.

"How was your bath?" she asked him, already sounding sleepy.

"Eh, it was alright, I guess. The soap was burning me because of my wounds and stuff. I would have enjoyed it more if you were there with me, though."

Rika giggled at his comment. "You should have asked me, Link."

"Nah, I like giving you your space."

She then tenderly kissed him on the cheek, nestling back up to him afterwards. "You're so sweet. I love you, Link."

"I love you, too, Rika."

Their voices were sounding drowsier by the second. After about a minute passed, Rika then whispered, "Link?"

When four seconds passed, Link then replied back with a very lethargic, "Yeah, Rika?"

"I want to have a baby."

Link may have been tired, but hearing that almost made him jump up… well, sort of. "That sounds like a good idea," was his reply, now falling back to sleep.

Hearing him say that made her start to hug onto him, her head nuzzling into his neck. "You really mean that, Link?"

"Rika, we will talk about that in the morning. For now, let's just sleep, alright?"

He sounded so worn-out that it was sad, but it was also really cute to her for some reason. After placing one last slow and gentle kiss onto his neck, Rika then quietly cooed back to him, "Oh, okay then. Sweet dreams, my marvelous knight." Seconds after that, Link then fell into a deep, deep sleep, his mellifluous snores putting Rika to sleep right along with him.

**The End! Thanks for reading!**

**Okay, well that was it! I know this story, and this pairing in general, really has acquired taste, but hopefully somebody out there enjoyed it! If not, well, I understand. God bless you, my friend ^_^.**


End file.
